


五哥与娃畅的大三角两则

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 大家都有美好的前程 过上了幸福的生活
Relationships: 同刘合邬, 娃畅 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 民国AU

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，脑来爽爽，别抱期待。  
> 一切与同名演员无关。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家奔向了美好的前程。

绸缎庄的刘老爷有三个孩子。  
大少爷不成器，整日流连花街柳巷，还吸上了大麻，更是浑噩度日。  
三少爷性格阴鸷，早年从父亲手里抢了不少生意，现如今刘老爷上了年纪，不爱问世事，全部产业归了三少爷。  
再说刘二小姐单名一个畅字，平日深居简出，见过她的不过寥寥数人。  
只是最近出了一件奇事，因为五哥回来了，还上门送了帖子邀请他喝咖啡。  
畅与五哥也不过是小时候同过窗的友谊，后来五哥去日本留学后更是没有联系，忽然约她喝咖啡其中必然有蹊跷。  
五哥的家族在当地算是名门望族，与畅家里的生意也有很多利益纠葛。畅虽然不想赴约，但是拿主意的三弟要她去。畅只得赴约。

再说五哥这边，五哥接受了新式教育，对包办婚姻深恶痛绝。当家族长老提出要替他求娶刘二小姐的时候，五哥当场拒绝。  
但五哥这一支已经式微，为了父母在家族中的生存，只得答应与这位刘二小姐见一面。  
于是两人约在咖啡馆见面。小时候在家塾读书的小孩很多，五哥其实对畅根本没有什么印象，畅毕竟是被逼着来约会，心里诸多不快，看五哥也是各种不顺眼，能怼则怼。可是五哥这边一见面，简直魂都要给勾走了，直呼：这个妹妹好像哪里见过，其实根本不记得早就见过。  
五哥内心：就决定是她了。于是对畅展开了激烈的追求。  
请她跳舞，喝咖啡，新式的衣服鞋子流水一样的送到畅家里去。  
家里虽然看着五哥这样奢靡，但想着新妇进门带来的产业也就不再说什么。一边是蒙在鼓里的五哥，一边是家里拿主意的三弟，畅夹在中间十分难受。

这天畅与五哥跳舞回来，踢掉高跟鞋瘫坐在沙发上，轻声叫了娃尔。  
娃是关外逃难来的，辗转多地到了杭州，因为长得精壮又能打，开始是老爷的小厮，后来给了小姐，进出门都跟着负责保护。  
娃进门叫了一声小姐，畅牵着他的手让他坐在身边，然后胳膊搂着他的肩膀，脑袋枕在他颈窝里说：“他向我求婚了。”  
娃心里一颤，但是面上不动声色，问道：“小姐怎么说？”  
畅说：“婚姻大事，须与父母商议。”两人僵坐一会，畅又说：“累了，洗澡睡吧。”  
娃帮畅打了热水，服侍着洗澡。这一晚，畅好像在报复谁似的，要了很多次。  
一夜无话。

接着五哥那边正式下聘，畅这边家里三弟做主应下了这门亲事。  
娃知道了这件事，当天晚上提了包袱来找畅，说这些年攒了些钱，我带你走，咱们远走高飞。  
畅的想法当然不像娃那么简单，这其中的有各方博弈，自己绝对不能一走了之。  
于是畅安慰了娃，说这件事自己先处理，让先稍安勿躁。  
娃虽然完全不能稍安勿躁，但这些年相处下来，知道小姐是很有主见的人，只得应下。  
晚上畅约了五哥出来，跟他摊牌，说自己是男的，只是因为八字不好，小时算了命要当男孩养，那时弟弟还没有出生，所以完全不知道这件事。  
五哥沉默，畅认为目的达到就走了。  
夜里五哥悄悄来找畅，畅正跟娃在床上翻云覆雨，听到五哥在窗外悄悄叫他。起床披了衣服开门。  
五哥看到畅脸上可疑的红晕，只以为是天气冷路子烧的热。  
五哥：跟我走，咱们回日本，离开这个是非之地。  
畅：我不会走。  
五哥来拉畅，畅挣扎。  
娃听到声音跟着出来了，五哥一看瞬间明白了这是一个什么情况。

五哥垂头丧气回家，说没办法娶刘二小姐，让长老们收回婚约。  
爱情不成就去搞事业，五哥加入了革命，为劳苦大众奔走呼号。五哥的故事结束。

再说回畅这边，五哥家里收回了婚约，三少爷当然很生气，认为被一个女人搞成这样十分没面子。再加上三少爷其实不是正妻所生，对畅更是没有什么姐弟之情。  
但是婚约毕竟是五哥这边要求毁的，畅也没有什么把柄被三少爷抓住，于是相安无事的又过了几年。  
刘老爷去世了，三少爷的真实面目终于露了出来。父亲在世时，对畅青睐有加，私下里更是给了很多关照。现在父亲去世，要拿捏一个女人还不是易如反掌。  
三少爷在这边默默计划，畅当然也不会坐以待毙。  
当夜，与娃两人收拾姓李，跑了。

其实畅不是刘老爷的亲生女儿，当然也不是亲生儿子，畅应该算是刘老爷战友的孩子。  
当时大家一起在地下室破译密码，居民楼被轰炸，战友夫妻保护了刘老爷，留下了尚在襁褓中的畅。  
这件事后，刘老爷所在的部队几乎全灭，刘老爷回到杭州，明面做生意，底下传信息。  
刘老爷虽然不让畅插手家族产业，但对他青睐有加，私下里给他找了很多进步书籍来读。  
正所谓虎父无犬子，畅早就知道了刘老爷的真实工作（不排除刘老爷有意拉他入局），也早已经参与进来。  
这次与娃两人投奔了组织。  
又过了几年，娃因为能打，成了某位大将军的副官，战功赫赫。  
畅这边继续搞情报工作，在一次任务中，发现一直与自己单线联系的上线，正是五哥。  
三人在不同的地方活动，共同奔向美好的前程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，多么红多么专的结局啊！  
> 至于这之前娃是怎么从小厮变成陪床的，就是另一个故事了。


	2. 现代AU

五哥对畅来说，简直是启明星一样的存在。从他记事开始，家里父母最常念叨的就是五哥多么多么牛逼。  
当然畅对此并不反感，因为五哥真的真的很疼他。  
五哥比畅大了七岁，所以畅还在上小学的时候，五哥就已经到远方去读大学了。  
十三四岁的时候，畅第一次遗精，第一反应也是给五哥打电话将这个事。当时还是投币电话，五哥在那天夜里花光了自己一周的饭钱。  
寒假再回家，畅到五哥家里来找他，两个人睡在一张床上，半夜五哥发现自己对年幼的畅起了反应。于是五哥开始疏远畅，但是畅并不明白，甚至着急的直接向五哥表白了。  
五哥对畅说：你以为你喜欢我，是因为你只有我。如果你看过了外面的世界还是选我，我就答应你。  
畅默默记住。

几年后，畅考上了本地大学，五哥这时候博士毕业回到了畅的大学当老师。  
大一寒假，畅把五哥约出来：“我已经看过了外面的世界，但我还是喜欢你。“  
五哥答应，当晚两人发生了关系，畅住进了五哥家里。  
五哥本身是一个极度自律的人，按时起床按时睡觉，一日三餐，甚至连房事每周几次都安排的井井有条。  
像畅这样年轻气盛的自然过不了这样的日子，常常跟五哥撒娇和吵架。五哥虽然每每哄他，但并不会做出什么实质性的改变。  
终于有一天，两人大吵一架，畅背了包离家出走。  
五哥晚上下班，看到空荡荡的家，想着平日里这个时候，畅总会坐在沙发上，抱着乐器冲他傻乐。  
五哥反思：我是不是做的太过火了，我是不是想把他变成我希望的样子。

下面是我的版本：  
五哥给畅卡里转了几万块钱，让他在外面好好玩，自己在家等。  
畅拿着钱一路跑到了西藏，在车站遇见了娃。  
娃是摄影师，进藏很多次，很有经验，装备也全。畅是本身一时冲动离家出走，什么都没准备。  
因为一直跟五哥在一起，遇见娃这样的职业自然觉得很新奇，于是一路上缠着娃要跟他去玩。娃因为常年独来独往，也很愿意有同行的人。  
于是两个人开着车一路走一路走，走到很远的地方。  
这里路况不好，车也不是很多，两个人撑了帐篷休息，这才发现车漏油了，现在剩下的已经不足以支撑他们到下一个补给站。  
畅很慌，但是娃对这种情况显得胸有成竹，他说我知道有一个驴友车队计划后天经过这里，只要我们坚持到后天就可以了。  
他们的物资肯定是能坚持到后天的，难的是心里的恐惧。  
当晚两个人并肩躺在广袤的大地上，头顶就是星河，娃给畅讲了很多他旅行的趣事逗他开心。  
在这样的气氛下，两人越来越近，越来越近，娃亲吻了畅。  
当晚两人发生了关系，然后度过了愉快的几天。  
直到车队经过，发现他们，才打破了这种世外桃源一样的日子。  
修好车，娃重新开启车上路。忽然回归文明社会的感觉让畅有些不安，以至于娃过来牵他的手，畅下意识的躲了一下。  
娃没有再动作，到达下一个补给站的时候，两人道别，畅回家了。

畅回到家之后，五哥果然在等他，还给他做好吃饭，哄他开心，生活上有时也能按他的要求来了。  
可是经历了跟娃在一起的这几天，畅原本就躁动不安的内心这下彻底被激活了。他发现原来自己和五哥的生活是这么的死气沉沉，而自己可以拥有更鲜活的人生。  
于是两人很快分了手，畅搬回了宿舍。  
日子照样过，只是虽然都在同一所学校，畅和五哥却再也没有见过了。  
毕业后，畅成为了独立音乐人，有时候自己也开着车到处走走，却再也没有当时跟娃在一起的心情了。  
后来畅的事业越做越大，开了一场小型的演唱会。  
畅上台站定，发现第一排最中间，拿着大炮对着他的人，正是娃。

下面是王小明给了故事走向，然后我加了细节的版本：  
畅和五哥吵过架，其实并没有走远，在家楼下坐了一会，觉得又冷又饿，心里也十分委屈。觉得五哥一直把他当小孩，并不能真正平等的回应他的感情。回家之后和五哥提了分手。  
五哥虽然不想分，但是想到畅与自己在一起也许并不快乐于是同意了。  
畅火速申请了美国的学校，没过几个月就走了。五哥试着写过邮件，但是石沉大海。  
过了几年，畅已经是非常非常有名气的制作人，回国参加一档跳舞节目，负责给比赛选手剪辑音乐。  
其中有一个选手就是娃。娃看到畅第一眼就喜欢上了，每天跟在畅后面哄他，刘畅老师长刘畅老师短的。  
娃是一个小太阳一样的人，台上台下都是。  
与五哥分手之后，畅很封闭自己，害怕自己对感情重蹈覆辙。虽然已经习惯了一个人的生活，但是竟然没有对娃的热情生出反感之意。  
畅心里有些害怕。  
在一场小PK之后，娃拿了第一很高兴，邀请畅去喝酒。畅因为要唱歌很多年滴酒不沾，但是这次鬼使神差的去了。  
到了才发现，娃只请了自己一个人。  
畅一下子就明白了娃对自己的小心思，因为自己也抱有同样的想法。畅本身不喝酒，酒量很差，喝了几杯放飞了自己开始耍酒疯。  
娃看畅喝成这样，架起畅要送他回酒店。谁知道畅搂着他脖子直接就亲上来了。  
于是娃送畅回了酒店，还送到了床上，两个人过上了愉快的生活。


End file.
